


In the Shadow, in the Light

by Imzadi83



Category: Without a Trace
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fanvids, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 20:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14245149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imzadi83/pseuds/Imzadi83
Summary: Martin/Sam shipper vid to "In the Shadow, in the Light" by Enigma





	In the Shadow, in the Light




End file.
